Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female connector, a connector module having the female connector and an electronic device having the connector module, more specifically to a female connector to be connected to a male connector for receiving a signal, a connector module having the female connector and an electronic device having the connector module.
Discussion of the Background
The electronic device can perform a certain operation by using self-stored data or perform an operation by receiving a signal from the outside. At this time, the electronic device may receive a signal wirelessly from the outside, but generally may receive a signal through a cable line.
For example, a TV, which is one of electronic devices, can receive a broadcast signal such as a terrestrial broadcast signal, a cable broadcast signal, a satellite broadcast signal, and the like through a cable line to display an image. More specifically, a male connector is installed at a cable line for transmitting the broadcast signal, and a female connector is installed at the TV, so that the male connector can be inserted into the female connector and connected thereto. Therefore, a broadcast signal can be smoothly transmitted to the TV.
On the other hand, in general, an electronic device may not operate properly due to various reasons. One of the causes is that the electronic device is not connected to the cable line or the contact is poor even if it is connected. That is, the male connector of the cable line may not be inserted or connected to the female connector of the electronic device, or may be connected in a defective manner. However, the user cannot easily confirm the failure of such a connection state, and it is inconvenient to grasp the cause of the malfunction of the electronic device.